Diferentes
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta #37. —Yo te amo y tú a mí. Que el resto del mundo se vaya al infierno. SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto© no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñeta #37**

 **Diferentes**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

—Terminamos.

Ino ni siquiera supo cómo había reunido el valor suficiente para decir aquello, pero, al hacerlo, no sintió esa sensación de alivio que había esperado por meses, ni la felicidad que la ruptura de una relación tan complicada debía causar. En cambio, fue casi como si alguien le hubiera hecho un hueco en el corazón.

— ¿Por qué?— No fue la pregunta lo que la sorprendió, sino el tono neutro e indiferente con el que fue hecha; como si a su ejecutor no le importara la respuesta más que por mero ego. Y eso sólo logró que el dolor se acentuara mucho más.

—Porque todos tienen razón— trató de explicar ni lo que ella comprendía, luchando por no demostrar todo el dolor que comenzaba a embargarla por dentro; no frente a él— Somos muy diferentes, Sasuke. A mi me gusta salir, a ti quedarte en casa. Yo amo las compras y tú odias los centros comerciales. Cuando yo río tú sólo te pones serio, cuando hablo tú callas, y cuando quiero besarte en la calle no te gusta. Odias mi forma de vida y siempre me lo demuestras. Me sigues a lugares a los que no te gusta ir y siempre tengo que explicar porqué mi novio no habla ni parece cómodo. Eres obsesivo con el orden y la limpieza, y yo soy un desastre con todo lo que no tenga que ver con compras o mi trabajo en el hospital... Aceptémoslo, Sasuke. Todos tenían razón. Quizás te gusto, pero odias estar conmigo y acompañar mi estilo de vida, y yo nunca podré adaptarme a todas tus reglas... Si seguimos así nunca seremos felices... Esto no debe continuar.

Se tomó unos segundos, intentando no arrepentirse de todo lo que acababa de decir, y miró a Sasuke Uchiha a la cara. Tal y como lo esperaba éste rehuyó de su mirada, pero, lejos de enojarse o entristecerse por su indiferencia, Ino intentó mostrarse entera al darse la vuelta, recogiendo los trozos de su orgullo para alzar el mentón tan alto y dignamente como le fue posible.

Y dio un paso, perdiendo la ilusión a cada segundo. Sabía que Sasuke no correría hacia ella gritando que la amaba, ni que se lanzaría a sus pies rogando por una nueva oportunidad, pero, en el fondo aún guardaba una mínima esperanza de que, al menos, no la dejará ir tan fácil.

Y cuando él le habló, su corazón se paralizó.

—Me dirás todo eso, ¿y no vas a escuchar mi opinión?— la voz de Sasuke la sorprendió justo antes de marcharse; él se había cruzado de brazos y la miraba con esa mezcla de indiferencia y molestia a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. Y entonces suspiró hondo, mirándola fijo después, ya sin apartar la vista.

Ino se giró de lado, sin decir nada pero dándole a entender que lo oía, así como él siempre hacía cada vez que ella quería decirle algo.

—Es cierto que somos muy diferentes— corroboró el joven Uchiha, en tono neutro, frunciendo las cejas oscuras con aversión— Odio que te hagas amiga de cualquier perdedor, que uses taza tras taza que acumulas en el lavabo sin lavar ninguna. Odio esos eventos de medicina; los médicos son demasiado presuntuosos y engreídos. Odio el arte, pero más que nada odio a tu amigo el estúpido pintor y a sus exposiciones, pero voy porque tú estás allí, y el resto no me importa— añadió con severidad, casi como si estuviera regañándola, pero bajando la vista un momento para esconder el rostro tras una pequeña cortina de cabello oscuro— Sí, somos completamente diferentes en la mayoría de las cosas, Ino... Hasta que nos conocimos, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan incómodo, fuera de lugar, avergonzado, y físicamente enfermo. Nunca había estado a dieta por una idiotez como el peso, y nunca había asistido tres noches seguidas a fiestas y eventos donde no conozco a nadie y aun así los odio. Pero no podría haber pasado por todo eso, no podría haber ido a esas exposiciones sin golpear a tu amigo de la sonrisita idiota, ni hubiera vomitado casi veinte veces en un día por comer vegetales con pesticidas a los que soy alérgico, si no estuviera enamorado de ti— le soltó, dando un paso decidido hacia ella, aprovechando la estupefacción de Ino, que solo guardó silencio al oírlo, haciéndole sonreír de lado, pues Ino Yamanaka no era de las personas que se quedaban sin nada que decir.

—Sasuke...

Ino parpadeó, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Sasuke nunca decía mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, definitivamente valía la pena escucharlo. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Sasuke no era el Príncipe Azul que de niña había soñado, ni el romántico empedernido que de adolescente había anhelado. Él solo era Sasuke, altanero, aburrido y gruñón, pero era _su_ Sasuke. El amor de su vida.

— ¿Quieres decir...que no te importa que todo el mundo diga que somos demasiado diferentes para estar juntos?

Él se acercó hasta tomar su rostro entre sus manos y acercarlo al suyo, bajando los párpados hasta enfocar los ojos en sus labios, con una mueca de molestia.

—Yo te amo y tú a mí. Que el resto del mundo se vaya al infierno— susurró, sellando sus labios en el primer beso del resto de sus vidas.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola por ahí!**

 **Mi primer fic del año :D**

 **Sé que ha pasado más de una semana pero aun así quería desearles un feliz 2016 a todos.**

 **Espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas y les haya gustado éste Drabble.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
